The Years
by the ketchup queen
Summary: Lily's thoughts on James from year one to seven at Hogwarts, chronoicalled via one class per year. Years six and seven technically start in class, but end out of it. It's finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts, Year One**

**Tranfiguration**

_Stupid brat!_ And in case you have no idea who the heck I'm talking about, I guess I should fill you in—although at the moment all I really want to do is fume… ah, well, duty does ask it of me!

So it all started on the bus when Sev and I got stuck in that compartment with those nitwit boys—James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter… um, something-or-other… They were such jerks! I mean, sure, the Slytherin guys may not look so hygienic and nice at all, but did they really have to make Sev feel bad about wanting to get sorted there!

And the feast pretty much was miserable after I got sorted into Gryffindor (with the whole gaggle of nitwit boys on the train) and Sev was put in Slytherin (although I admit that the Gryffindor boys did look significantly well-groomed and more pleasant than their Slytherin counterparts). So I barely get to see Sev and can only make eye contact with him in the Great Hall since we have to sit with our houses. 

Apparently, our schedules don't become personalized until fourth year, so I guess I have to wait, but in general I see the logic because at the moment, despite having read all my textbooks in advance, the whole "magic" thing kind of scares me a bit. So naturally I have a schedule that is dealt out to _all _first year Gryffindors… including those stupid boys! Argh! And, naturally, because my life just sucks this much, I have transfiguration with them first—the subject which made the least amount of sense to me all summer despite having read and re-read every single chapter in those books!

And the biggest aggravation at the moment is that those dumbies are sitting behind me goofing off as I try and take notes diligently while Professor McGonagall goes on and on about what we are expected to learn. 

Finally noticing that the boys are goofing off, she turns on them like a vulture on its next carcass (seriously, she might be head of our house, but that woman is scary!). "Mister Potter," she admonishes, "I expected something better from you of all people…" I dazed off worrying, 'What is he like famous or something? Does everyone _know_ him? Have I made enemies with the most powerful kid in school or…?'

"Please, if you are so quick to overlook my first lesson, might you like to explain to the class what exactly transfiguration is?"

"Certainly, Professor," he answered cheekily. 'The nerve!' "Well, Transfiguration is useful in several mediums, it can help the material-lacking wizard-on-the-go, is useful for everyday wizardy in general, and if you want to be auror, it gets you the job!" He grinned, and Sirius—the dog—gave him a high five under the table. What dunces! Honestly, don't they have _anything _better to do at the moment, like be concerned with their shrinking brain capacity!

"Well, I must admit that was… informative… in a way…" the Professor trailed off, getting back to her subject matter. And that devil of a boy gave me a wink before I turned back to my notes. Argh! Boys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Year Two**

**Charms**

That stupid, arrogant toerag! Why, why wasn't he hit with by a bus this summer! Argh, does God hate me or something! Why must he be so cruel!

So, not much has changed in the James department since last year—he's still a jerk, still cocky, still arrogant, and, if I'm not much mistaken—his head has grown to twice the size of last year… that is figuratively, as in his ego, not literally… although, with mental images of the prat with an abnormally large head filling my mind, I think that would actually be an improvement, might weigh him down and make it harder for him to do stuff that annoys me. And of course, as God's self-appointed gift to… _everyone_… he has taken it upon himself to "acquaint" me with the…. Oh, how did he put it? "_Nicest, and most handsome_ boys in school!" this year. Fantastic. As if it wasn't enough that Sev and I barely get a chance to hang out except outside of classes and Potter and his gang of "_Marauders"_ don't torture him enough. 

They act like I'm chums with them! As if I could _ever_ like these guys as friends. I admit that Remus isn't so bad—ran into him in the library one day last year and we chatted and he helped me find a good book—_Hogwarts, A History_, very good, so I do give him some credit. But the others! Ugh! Sirius just plays with his hair and plays the part of best mate and second-in-command to the infamous bighead-boy! Peter sits on the outskirts of the group laughing at all the right (and wrong!) times and generally not participating in any of their jokes because he seems a bit too dim-witted to follow most of them! (Mamma always did say, "He who laughs last thinks slowest!") 

And then there's James. The biggest jerk of them all. He's arrogant and big-headed, and smart, which all his other lesser qualities all the more annoying because he _knows_ that he's smart and he'll use it against you. Like in Transfiguration, my worst subject—and by that I mean that I get Bs and such to all you muggles out there. So I'm okay and pretty decent in the subject, but Potter's better than me so he always uses that class to show me up. Thanks again, toerag! _And _he picks on Sev which just annoys the h-e-double hockey sticks out of me because he can't just pick on someone his own size (and by that I mean the size of his ego!) Hmmmm… maybe the Giant Squid is unavailable? 

Today he's just being a complete arse! Throwing spitballs at kids and chatting away happily at the back of the classroom during my _favorite_ subject. Argh! I can't take this much longer. Oh, god! Now he's aiming spit balls at me—where's that shield charm I read about over the summer! Aha! Found it in the back of my notes! Take that Potter! 

With a slight flick of my wand I now have a shield charm protecting me and all those magically enhanced spitballs are now rebounding back onto those _marauders!_

A strangled scream could be heard from the back of the classroom as the boys were dealt a taste of their own medicine—hehe! Revenge _is_ sweet. Meanwhile, Flitwick continued on with his lesson as planned and I enjoyed the slight break as the boys attempted to stop the constant stream of spitballs now pelting them! Life is good… until the next time those boys pick on Sev or play another despicable prank! Annoying toerags!


	3. Chapter 3

**Year 3**

**Potions**

Gah! Why can't he just leave me alone! Why, why, why must he annoy me every waking moment of the day! 

So obviously that nice dream I had last night of him missing the Hogwarts Express this year was only fantasy. Sigh. Will my dreams _never_ come true? Oh, well, it was nice while the idea lasted. 

He's sitting at the work table behind me, and he keeps sending me scraps of paper with stupid messages like, 'Go out with me. I know you want to,' and I can practically _see_ his eyebrow waggle as if he were standing in front of me and asking me out face-to-face. The prat! As if I would go out with someone who picked on my best friend! Poor Sev, I had told him to stay away from the toerag so many times, but Sev just had to get involved every time Potter talked to me. Geez! As if I couldn't handle the guy myself. Maybe not in a Transfiguration duel, but I think I'm a good enough witch to know how to throw a few hexes and such, especially if I'm dueling my most hated classmate! Sometimes I wished he would just look out for himself instead.

Uh-oh. My potion's boiling over! Better fix it… what the heck? Why is there a… is that a quill in my cauldron? Turning my head slowly to glare at the dimwit behind me, I came to the realization that unable to gain my interest through notes, the idiot Potter had decided to chuck things at me… apparently with a bad enough aim to hit my cauldron instead… Argh! He grinned sheepishly and put his hands palm up in a shrug. What kind of apology is that!

"Okay! Time's up! Everyone bottle up your potion and label it and leave it on my desk for evaluation!" Slughorn cheerfully informed the class of groaning Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. "Oh, my Lily, dear. What has happened to yours? No matter, I'm sure there was some mistake. I know you're one for perfection, so I'll give you full marks regardless of what this looks like. Can't have one of my favorite students get a zero on an important exam, now, can I?" 

"But, Professor, I'll— "

"No, no, Lily-dear, no need to explain. I trust that this is just some phenomenon of the borrowed cauldron, which was perhaps a tad dirty… I'll see into it. Don't worry that wonderful head of yours over those potions grades. Full marks!" the man exclaimed, furrowing his brows over the cauldron as he emptied it with a flick of his wand.

Lily trudged from the room. Her potion _had_ been perfect before Potter ruined it, but one thing she _hated_ was pity! She could do her own work, why would she even _need_ to be given pity-marks? Stupid Potter. If he hadn't taken to chucking things at her, she could have handed her perfect potion in for marks and she needn't have been annoyed with Slughorn letting her get away with decidedly poor workmanship. Argh! Infuriating bully! And speak of the devil…

"Hey, Lilykins!" (Damn that nickname!) He began to stroll along beside me. Seeing my non-response, he tried again. New tactics. "So… sorry I ruined your potion. Slughorn didn't fail you did he because if he did 1) he doesn't know you or your potential very well and 2) I could talk him into giving you full marks if I explain the situation…"

Apparently realizing that I was clenching my fists is rage, he tried to make amends. "Lily? Lily, are you alright? Look, I wasn't going to throw it at you, but Sirius hit my elbow and it kind of… flew… into your cauldron. Maybe you should just date me and then I wouldn't _have_ to resort to throwing paper at you… come on, you know you want to…" He nudged me. The brat, with that stupid knowing look in his eyes, _nudged_ me! As if I could ever like him!

"Potter! I don't _want_ to go out with you! Don't you _understand_! I abhor you, you and your bullying friends! You pick on me, you pick on my best friend, you pull stupid, hurtful pranks on everyone! What could possibly make you _attractive_ to me!" Sighing in rage, "Now, if you would kindly stop throwing things at me during classes and in the hallways, I have to get to lunch," I tried in my most condescending and admonishing tone.

Leaving the idiot gaping like a fish out of water in the dungeons, I hurried to lunch, hoping to catch a chat with Sev outside the Great Hall, if I ate fast enough, right before Defense Against the Dark Arts. I just hoped the Marauders didn't see us before I got to talk with him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Year 4**

**Astronomy**

Damn Potter for getting a hold of my subject choice list last year! Otherwise, I could have taken my classes in peace—and I specifically chose classes that I was almost sure he wouldn't like! Argh! Well, I guess I'm dropping Muggle Studies next year because I honestly know all there is to know about them, I do live with them after all, when I'm not in school being bugged to death by the infamous Potter!

And of course, he just had to take astronomy this year. So, here I am, stuck on the Astronomy Tower with him and the rest of my class, looking at stars to complete my chart. And Potter somehow snagged a seat next to me. I hope he didn't bribe someone to vacate it… or bully them into it…But most of all, I hope he doesn't talk to me—there went that one tiny hope.

"So, Lily-flower. How ya doing?" Apparently this is his idea of scintillating conversation. I can't wait until I finish. Must work faster to avoid talking to him any longer than necessary. 

He turned to look at me when I refused to respond. "Isn't this romantic, Lily? Us, sitting on top of the Astronomy Tower, looking at the stars tonight? All we need is a little candlelit dinner and we'd have ourselves a date. What do you say? You seem to be having fun now, why not do it again sometime with me?" He waggled is eyebrows in that sickening facial expression.

"That's a decided no, Potter. I will not go out with you." That's right, Lily, stay aloof. Do not stoop to his level. Keep Cool. Don't get angry and yell. Finish that chart! 

"Why not, Lily? We'd have fun. I'd be a perfect gentleman!"

I snorted. Somehow I found that hard to believe. James Potter, the jerk, the toerag, the arrogant, opening doors for his dates and giving up his jacket if they got cold. Ha! Yeah, right. Almost finished, write faster, Lily! Come on, hurry, hurry!

"So… ever read up on animagi, Lily? They're pretty cool. If you could chose any animal to be, what would you want? I'd be a—"

"If this is some strange pick-up line I have yet to hear, or a really weird personality-compatibility test, Potter, you are weirder than I thought! Anyway, I'm done, so—Later."

With that, I gathered up all my stuff and turned to head for the stairs. On the way I spotted Remus heading out, so I walked next to him back to the common room. He was a pretty cool guy, I guess, except I still don't get why he hangs with the Marauders—or at least Potter and Black. 

He sometimes makes no sense to me, but I guess if I were a werewolf too, I'd be grateful for any type of acceptance I could get, but hanging out with those goons seems a bit extreme… Yes, I know he's a werewolf. How dense do you think I am? I mean, when I guy starts to miss classes once about every month, you start to get suspicious. No one is that sickly, and how many relatives get so sick that you must leave to visit them all the time. Excuses don't cut it with me, sadly, and when I started to record dates, and put them on my calendar—fantastic muggle invention, I must say—I realized that he was always gone during the full moon. And what can I say, I'm a smart girl. I figured it out probably in second year and Remus knew I knew. I think he was kind of relieved when I confronted him and asked him about it. Sure, he was a bit nervous, but how can you discriminate against someone who can't help their condition? It wasn't his fault that he was bitten—it'd be like me saying I wouldn't be friends with a person because he or she had allergies! It's absurd!

When we finally reached the common room, I snagged my favorite armchair by the fire and sat down for some studying. A little while later, Potter came in and headed towards. My lack of response and interest in his meaningless banter and numerous attempts to ask me out he finally gave up and went upstairs. Finishing reading the chapters for tomorrow, I tucked the book under my arm and climbed the stairs to my respective room. Why couldn't the boy just leave me alone? It wasn't hard, just a few hellos and such in the hallways, nothing more. He's so infuriating!


	5. Chapter 5

**Year 5**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.**

I was rushing, I know. Despite being very good friend with Remus, having to do prefect rounds with him very often brings people closer together than one would think, plus we were sort of friends before that anyway… right, back to the exam. So, despite knowing Remus, who I also knew was a werewolf, I was having trouble getting all the signs _of_ a werewolf correct, seeing as how I'd dozed off while reading my notes on that last night, not to mention that Potter and his goonies had been obnoxiously rowdy last night and I had had to go and sort them all out instead of studying.

Okay. Just finished. Now all I have to do is reread all my answers to make sure they're correct and—

"Five minutes!" the instructor called, making me jump in my seat. I glanced around the room quickly checking to see the rest of my classmates' progression. Of course, I thought, Potter and his buddies are already finished, no doubt with all Ts or something. Okay, I do have to admit that they are decently smart, but that doesn't mean I'll admit that out loud! Number one womanizer and Potter's right hand man, Sirius Black was balancing his chair on two legs, seemingly oblivious to the fact that almost ever girls' head was turned in his direction ogling him, no doubt. Peter was still scribbling out answers… I actually wouldn't doubt his ability to pull off Ts in all his exams. Potter, stupid Potter, of course he was finished. And by the looks of it, doodling all over his scroll of paper—and rumpling that mop of hair on his head—ugh! Boys! 

At least Remus was rechecking his answers… which I should get back to checking. Done. Finished. A perfect O. It better be at least! And just in time, too. Time was called and I met up with Alice as we headed towards the doors. 

"Did you get the question on the grindylow? I think I was okay with that one, but I wasn't sure if…" Alice needlessly worried about _everything_. This is how almost every post-exam conversation went. So I played my role perfectly too.

"I'm sure you did fine Alice. Nothing to worry about. Come on, we still have Transfiguration left, why don't we go sit by the lake and I can quiz you?"

She conceded and we strolled over to a lovely sunny patch and spread out our stuff ready to start our studying. I glanced over Alice's shoulder to see Snape emerging out of the Entrance Hall doors out onto the lawns with all the fifth year stragglers, stuffing exam papers into his bag. I also eyed Potter and his gang sitting under that beech tree. Remus looked like he was trying to study, but Black was lounging around. And, of course Potter couldn't do anything constructive at the moment. He'd nicked a Snitch! What a prat! He wasn't even a seeker on the team, what did he need a Snitch for? And Peter looked on with fascination as the arrogant, bigheaded jerk let the Snitch fly a little bit away from him and then snatched it back again. God, the little idiot looked like he was going to wet himself every time Potter caught that stupid thing, falling all over himself to applauded and gasp and cheer. I never really understood why they put up with him… except for the fact that Potter seemed to enjoy the attention. Prat. Finally! Thank you Black for at least being decent enough to tell him to quit it! And there he goes ruffling his hair again! Gah! What does he think is so attractive about absurdly messy hair! And what's with the glances he keeps throwing this way!

Oh. Just realized Alice is waiting for my next question. Ahhh… yes, here's a good one in my notes.

"Describe the wand movement for…"

Just then a cry went up as a large group of students clumped near that beech tree. What are they up to and why can't Remus handle them for once! "Sorry, Alice, I have to go sort out the Maruaders…" I explained as I jogged over to the cluster of bodies. Only to see Sev being tormented by those arrogant bullies.

"Leave him ALONE!" I shouted, elbowing my way to the front of the group. Potter's damn hand jumped to his hair again. Like that would ever be attractive. 

"All right, Evans?" he inquired innocently. What! Am I supposed to ignore the fact that he's torturing my best friend, despite the fact that we've been sort of drifting apart recently. 

"Leave him alone," I repeated. "What's he done to you?" Nothing. He never did anything. What the hell do you have against him despite the fact that he doesn't condone senseless bullying that you participate in. 

"Well," Potter considered, "it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…" which elicited a laugh from the gathering crowd, no doubt coming around to witness another infamous Evans-Potter showdown. 

"You think you're funny," I spat coldly, "but you're just an arrogant, bulying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_." I glared to add a little more sentiment to my insults.

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," he coaxed. "Go on… Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." As is… and does he expect me to let his little nickname for Sev slide again? I watched as the hex on Sev started wear off. 

I watched as he inched towards his forgotten wand. I tried to buy him a little time to get away. "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the gaint squid," I snapped. 

Black shook his head. "Bad luck, Prongs." And then he caught sight of something I had missed—"OY!"

James and I both snapped our head in the other direction, but it was too late. Sev… what are you doing! Not—too late. In a flash of light Potter's face was slashed and blood began to pour from the wound… not you too Potter!

Another flash and Sev was hanging upside down, his robes dragged down by gravity revealing pale, gangly legs…Black, Peter and the jerk all roared in laughter, causing eruptions from the crowd as well. I was furious—how dare they humiliate him for no reason at all!

"Let him down!"

"Certainly," Potter acquiesced, jerking his wand and leaving Sev in a heap in the grass. 

"_Locomotor mortis!_" Black commanded and Sev keeled over stiff as a board and face down in the grass.

Now I was enraged. They had no right! "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" and I tugged my wand out of my robes and directed it at them. 

Potter looked reluctant. "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you…" he warned. I narrowed my eyes. I'd like to see you try, Potter. Quidditch reflexes may get you girls, but it certainly won't win you brownie points in a duel with a girl who's read up on her variety of painful hexes!

"Take the curse off him, then!"

The prat signed and muttered the countercurse of his shoulder. "There you go." Turning to Sev he warned, "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus—"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

It stung alright. Sure, I shrugged it off when it was just Slytherins resentful that a muggle-born prefect had caught them trying to beat curfew, but when your _best friend_ said it, it was different. More scathing and much more eye-opening. Suddenly I realized that Alice had been right about him all along. The minute he was sorted into Slytherin our friendship was doomed, over, bound to end horribly with one single event. Yup. This was it. And suddenly all those arguments we had had this year, about Potter and the inter-house relations and all those other countless, insignificant things were some much different. So revealing. And I felt like an idiot for not seeing it all along. He had changed—for the worst. 

"Fine," I replied coolly. "I won't bother in the future." I couldn't resist a last stab. After all, I wasn't really made of stone. Words do hurt, not just sticks and stones and stuff you can physically throw. "I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologize to Evans!" Potter demanded. 

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize! You're as bad as he is…" I shouted back.

"What!" he yelped. "I'd NEVER call you a—you-know-what!" Sure, Potter, but that doesn't mean that you're a better person. You're as a much of a jerk as he is. Maybe less hurtful, but definitely a jerk.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can—I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!" And with that I turned sharply on my heel and stormed, wand still clutched in my hand, towards the castle, ignoring his desperate calls for me to come back. 

And then the tears started. I had somehow, deep inside, known that Sev wasn't harmless. After all, he spent all that time with his Slytherin, Death-Eaters-in-the-making friends and barely any with me nowadays. And when we did hang out he usually started arguing with me about Potter or Gryffindors in general. We never had any fun and sometimes I wished we could go back to when we were little and we hung out in the summer. _Before_ Hogwarts, and Potter, and everything else. But then I wouldn't be me, and I wouldn't know the _real_ him. For some reason, I liked this better in a way. At least I no longer had to justify his actions anymore and I knew what he _really_ thought about me, maybe not all along, but for a while now, if that word came rolling of his tongue _that_ easily. 

Really, it was Potter's fault, I rationalized. But I knew, in my heart of hearts, that Potter may have provoked him, but he certainly didn't force the words from his mouth… true to his word, Potter wouldn't EVER call me a mudblood, but that didn't change the fact that he was a bully, plain and simple. Sure, he might not pick on muggleborns specifically, but anyone weaker, younger, more nerdy than he… didn't stand a chance. Agh! Boys! Why must they be so different from girls! Why couldn't everyone just get along! 

**A/N: I owe most of this chapter to the brilliant J.K. Rowling and her fantastic scenes. But Lily's thoughts are all my own! I cannot, however, claim most of the scintillating dialogue and Lily-James-Snape interaction. But, rest assured, her thoughts are my projections, a creation based on JKR's background characters! Please Review. That lovely blue bottom to the left is just calling you, I know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Year 6**

**Muggle Studies**

One would think that as a muggle I wouldn't take this course, but—stupid me—I thought it would be the only class Potter wouldn't bother—or better yet, even consider—taking. Silly, Lily! Of _course_ James Potter would be interested in muggles because frankly he's just obsessed with everything pertaining to you!

It was definitely a dumb idea to take this course anyway because I already know what a telephone is and I damn well know how they work and how to use them. So pretty much, this class has become a study period class for me and it's probably the only class where I can sit in the back, participate only when no one else can answer and pretty much just study for other classes.

Of course you're thinking, "Well, why hasn't she dropped it since she probably started taking the class back in 3rd year and realized it at that time?" And the answer to that is simple: I'm a good friend so I stayed to help out my friends, and honestly, I enjoy having a class where people can't bother me _because_ I'm in class so I'm not being dragged here and there during my study periods.

The only problem is James Potter. His posse doesn't attend this class because it's below them. That's actually probably not true either. Black knows surprisingly a lot about muggles despite coming from a pureblood family. He and Remus actually took the class up until this year. Remus needed the period for his other classes and I believe Black made some excuse about the class cramping his style—meaning that during our class period lots of closets are free for him to use. I believe Peter couldn't make the grade on the OWLS to continue.

Right, back to the problem at hand. Potter has finally figured out my secret and is now joining me at the back of the classroom at the table which is now vacated by my ex-best friend, Alice. Really, it's all her fault for giving up on Muggle Studies and leaving me behind with Potter.

It wouldn't really be that bad if he didn't smell so good and wasn't leaning so close to me and wasn't—

"Hey! Stop trying to read my notes!"

"Lily," Potter started cautiously, "The class ended about 2 minutes ago. I've been trying to get your attention since then, but apparently saying your name 10 million times and tapping you on the shoulder doesn't work anymore."

My cheeks felt hot under his gaze and I turned back to my stuff trying to shove it in my bag before he actually _did_ read it.

But you see the problem with a study period in class when you're not actually doing much of anything is that you can have lots of papers pile up on your desk. And when you try to shove said papers into your bag unceremoniously, they tend to scatter _everywhere_. Which in case you were wondering, they did.

James—Potter, I mean, bent to pick them up, muttering, "Here, let me help you with these."

He proceeded picking up each paper individually, which to be honest, was probably the best way since they had scattered all over the floor. However, this made things awkward when the second to last paper he picked up was the paper I had been doodling on which had a list of reasons why James Potter, my supposedly archenemy, was attractive. Next came a few bullet points on why I couldn't possibly like him/ why he clearly no longer liked me, followed by a list of variations on my name. Put together with his. Yup.

I took advantage of the silence in the classroom—and I mean _dead_ _silence_. At least before there was the crinkling of papers and what-not. Some protestations from me that I could get it all, some muttered thanks, etc. Now there was nothing. And James's—Pot—oh, who the hell am I kidding anyway. _James_. There, now I've said it. And speaking of James, he was nearing the end of the page.

_Shit_, I thought. And the only thing I could thing of doing at that moment was sprinting from the room. In hind-sight that was probably _really_ stupid since I left that sheet of paper with him AND the last sheet of paper that hadn't been put in my bag yet. Which ironically I needed to study that night for an exam in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

After sprinting all the way to my room and slamming the door behind me, I flopped on my bed and pulled a pillow over my face, groaning over my stupidity. I mean, even the most love-struck 2nd years know enough to not sketch such things about your crush when he (or she) is sitting _right next to you in class!!_

Just then I heard a tapping sound at the window. Looking out the tower window in my dorm room, I saw an unfamiliar owl tapping, trying to get in. I walked over to the window figuring it was note from Frank or one of the others' boyfriends. Then I watched as the owl swooped over and landed on the table next to my bed. Weird.

Checking to make sure the window was closed, I went over to the strange bird and untied the letter attached to its leg.

_Thought you might want these for the exam tomorrow._

_-__James_

Okay. That was seriously very nice of him, but he didn't return that other, more embarrassing paper to me, so that was a little suspicious. Still, he was very thoughtful to return the notes to me, especially when he didn't mention _that_ paper and sending it by owl was clearly the smartest option because otherwise, he know I would have just run from him again.

See, you see why he attractive? Thoughtfulness. If I had _that_ paper, I would add that to the list of attractive qualities.

However, added to the Reasons why he doesn't like me anymore would be "hasn't confronted me once this year, so clearly something is wrong and since this involved me that something wrong would be that he has given up." Well, not maybe something that extensive, but along those lines. Gosh, I hate my life. I finally realize—and admit (that's a big step, especially considering it happened today!)—that I like James Potter and now he clearly is no longer interested in me anymore! I could have had him _years_ ago, but… well, there's no use crying over it I guess. Life must go on.

­­­­­

**Update on the End of Year 6**

So despite losing James over the whole "he's no longer interested in me anymore" debacle, James Potter and I have become friends. Real, true friends. We came to a sort of unspoken agreement after that silly paper that we wouldn't fight anymore. Sirius seemed a little bit put-out by the fact that he could no longer "enjoy the show" as he put it and I'm pretty sure we shocked the majority of the Hogwarts population when the fights just suddenly ended and we actually walked to classes together and what-not. Strange, I know, but true nonetheless.

**A/N: So I realize I haven't updated or finished this in over a year (haha, get the pun?!) and I know some people have asked me to continue this and I just haven't really had the motivation or time to finish it. Especially since I've now started college. However, being the so early in the school year, I have yet to have tons of homework and there was no one to hang out with in the dorm, so I had some time to chill on my computer. So here is it! Sorry I've made some of you wait so long. I hope to have the last chapter up within the day as well! But of course, reviewing will definitely fuel my writing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Year 7**

**Ancient Runes**

So I've decided it wasn't really worth taking Ancient Runes because I don't need it to be an Auror and it's just way too much work. On the plus side, James is my only friend in the class, so I get to sit next to him and he definitely smells much better than I do because Peter's cauldron exploded its awful-smelling potion all over my robes and I haven't had a chance to clean them. And in case you're thinking, "But she can do magic!"; yes, I can, but the only clothes-cleaning spell I know doesn't work (apparently) on the potion abomination that Peter was brewing! Thanks a lot!

And now after assigning us a three-foot essay and a ton of readings, our professor lets us out of the class only 10 minutes late.

James and I walk through the corridors back to our common room. Oh, and yes, of course I got Head Girl, but James also got Head Boy, so we have our own Head's common room and sleeping quarters which is kind of awesome because after sharing a dorm with 6 girls all my age for 6 years, I am thankful to have a quiet place to sleep all by myself.

James and I collapse onto the couches in front of the fireplace and just stare at the flames for a few minutes before I remember the absolute ton of homework we were assigned today. Returning from my stupor, I pull out all my books and notebooks and quills and everything and pull the table closer so I can start my homework.

James groans when he sees this. "Aww, Lily! Couldn't you have waited a few hours before reminding me about that crap!"

I smile sweetly at him and remind him, "If you don't do it now, you'll just regret not doing it sooner. Especially when you get back all tired and dirty from Quidditch practice."

He sighed, dragged himself up from his slouching position on the couch and started pulling stuff out of his bag to join mine on the table.

Hours into our homework—and yes, I do mean _hours_. Have I mentioned how stupid I was to take Ancient Runes this year?

Anyhow, hours into our homework, I realized that I needed a book from the library that I remembered James taking out the other day.

"Hey, James?"

"Hmm…?" was his muffled reply, coming from around the quill currently residing between his pursed lips.

I proceeded, "Do you still have that book on Ancient Runes from the Early Wizarding Period in the Mediterranean?"

"Yeah," he gestured vaguely. It's up on my desk in my room.

Hopping up gingerly (which I have to say is a very funny action and only seen in older young people who have been sitting on the floor for hours completing their homework), I waltzed over to his room and pried the door open.

For a guy's room, I guess you could say James was pretty neat… well, more like immaculate. I'd never actually _been_ in the room in the two months we'd been Heads at Hogwarts, but it was indeed very impressive. I wasn't sure whether to attribute this to the fact that the house-elves made our beds and performed general cleaning in every dormitory every morning or whether he was actually neat. But who was I to judge?

I spotted the book on his desk and as I was grabbing it, I spotted a piece of old parchment sticking out from an assortment of books for other classes which were stacked very neatly on the side of his desk. The parchment caught my eye because it was so offendingly misplaced and untidy.

Pulling on it slightly, I was able to pry the piece from between James's copy of _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and some light reading on the Auror handbook (which when I say light means about 500 pages. In small print. Real fun stuff, I must say. I did read it over the summer, too.

But that's not really what interested me at the moment. What interested me was the fact that this piece of paper was not in James's handwriting. Oh, no. Far from it in fact. It was _my_ handwriting. Not too uncommon considering James and I share textbooks all the time and sometimes I guess our notes get caught up in them once and a while. This parchment, however, was unique. It had a dating at the top of about a year ago. And following that were lists of reasons I found James Potter attractive and reasons why I couldn't date him. The most embarrassing thing, perhaps, was the numerous inscriptions of my name… in combination with his at the bottom of the page.

Oh, yes, ladies and gentlemen. James Potter was still, apparently in possession of this brilliant scrap of parchment that I had stupidly written last year.

As I looked closer (mind you this is with squinting eyes and mouth agape), I realized that he had added some comments onto the reasons why I couldn't date him and had marked off little check marks next to such things as,

5) Ruffles his hair constantly; i.e. vanity.

And

10) Always pranks kids younger, weaker, or less experienced than himself and the Marauders.

Next to which he had scribbled,

Be nicer. Always help kids with fallen books, etc. Tell Sirius to lay off the pranks. Make an effort to be civil with Snivellous Snape.

"Lily, you've been in there a while, what the pro— " James finished abruptly as he rounded the corner and caught sight of what was in my hands.

I looked up at him without changing my expression, which I guess was a combination of touched and disbelief.

"Look, Lily," he started cautiously, moving towards me like I was about to spring at him. "Don't be angry. I can explain. It's not what it looks like…"

I held up my hand to make him stop. I didn't want to hear excuses. I didn't want him to backpedal and make this into something that it wasn't. Because, honestly, what it was, was touching. Absolutely romantic. Every girl's _dream_.

I mean, what guy cares enough to do this? To change for a _girl_? Especially for a girl who has continuously rejected him for _several_ years.

"James," I started slowly.

I mean, where was I supposed to start? I didn't even know what to say. Really, where does someone start when the boy they've had a crush on suddenly not only turns out to like you back, but has done something so incredibly sweet that it makes you want to cry.

So that's what I did. I cried. The tears started slowly, just running tracks down and across my cheeks and dropping off my chin onto my robes.

I dropped my eyes to glance back down at the paper again. The words were starting to blur because of the excess tears in my eyes. Then suddenly I felt a warm hand under my chin, lifting it up.

James lifted my head, forcing my eyes to connect with his. I felt a thumb, rough from years of Quidditch practice, softly wipe a tear off my cheek.

"Lily," he whispered. "I've always loved you. Please tell me that these tears are because you, according to that list, 'find me irrevocably and undeniably attractive'." He chuckled and smiled. But it wasn't a cocky smile and I could still see the insecurity in his eyes when he said it.

I could barely speak. All I could do was nod.

His grin widened and he placed a sweet, chaste and lingering kiss on my lips, but quickly pulled back.

I punched him lightly in the shoulder, scolding him. "James Potter! You let me think that you didn't like me for a _year_! Do you realize how unbearable that was?!"

At least he had the gall to look somewhat ashamed (but the smile never left his face). "Kind of like how unrequited love felt for six years when you rejected me every time I asked you out?"

"Okay, fine," I conceded. "We're even."

He added, "But for the record, I wanted to prove that I wasn't as bad as you thought I was. I kept that silly list of why I was un-dateable so that I could at least try to change for you. How am I doing? I know there are few I haven't succeeded at."

"Hmmm…" I pretended to contemplate the list even though I really couldn't care less—James Potter was mine at last! "Well… I guess the fact that you still hang out with Sirius, who let's face it, will ALWAYS be a prankster. Therefore, by association, you will always be a prankster."

"What?!" he cried. "That was NEVER a requirement on the list!!"

Then he caught the look on my face and gave me a reproving look. I smirked.

"That wasn't playing fair," he stated simply.

"Ah, but as I said before, 'we're even'. We never agreed that I couldn't repay you for playing dirty."

He grinned playfully, "Oh, I'll show you playing dirty!"

**The End.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. It was several years in the making simply because I gave up on this since no one seemed to review ever. But whoever asked me to finish this piece, I have to thank you because it did turn out well once I got back in the habit of writing. And even though apparently now one reads this, to the few: I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
